dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God of Destruction
The , also known as Destroyers, are deities who destroy planets, races or threats that put in risk the development of their respective universes, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, the Gods of Creation, who create and fill planets with life, in order to maintain the balance of the universe.Chōzenshū 1, 2013 Along with the Kais, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently six universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. Unlike the Angels and the Supreme Kais, with whom they work alongside, and whom are all members of the same species, respectively, both being naturally divine, the Gods of Destruction vary widely in species, with none sharing theirs, except for Beerus and Champa, who are twins, and are mortal-turned-divine individuals from naturally mortal species. Overview Originally, there was a God of Destruction for each of the then-existing eighteen universes until Zeno destroyed six of them, leaving only twelve at the time of their introduction in Dragon Ball Super. Once every millennium, the Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 In some occasions, the gods can also come together to deal with threats to existence or stability of their universe or universes. Gods of Destruction, due to being considerably stronger than Kais by nature, are usually more capable of dealing with universal threats than Kais, however, they seem to have no obligation to heed the commands of Kais, and thus tend to be whimsical as to which threats to eliminate. Despite their almost absolute authority, even the Gods of Destruction have limitations. They can not travel through time or allow anyone to travel time (though Whis can transport Beerus through time to the Time Nest where the Supreme Kai of Time resides if he wishes to speak with her or at her request as shown in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2). They are also prohibited from fighting each other unless requested or authorized in a safe area. In fact, if a God of Destruction violates these limitations or even is not doing their job to the best of their ability, Zeno has the power to remove or even erase it from the position and appoint a new Destroyer. Personality Though the Gods of Destruction may enjoy their duty, some going as far as to revel in it, they are not inherently evil, as some can be somewhat benevolent (in the case of Sidra), and do not seem to revel on their destruction, but instead use their powers to enforce justice in their own universe, by destroying only planets or anything they consider evil (like Belmod and the Pride Troopers), and are actually well-mannered and kind-hearted when on a good mood or at ease. Also, at least in the cases of Beerus and Champa, food is their natural way to calm down and socialize, going as far as becoming friends with mortals if they are pleased enough, though they remain serious and do not joke around when doing their job. Also, unlike Zeno, Future Zeno, whom they serve, and the Angels, and like the Supreme Kais, they share the emotions that mortals possess and are prone to the same revolt and rage to abuse of power, injustice, evil and tyranny. While the Gods of Destruction are generally fearless of deities and mortals alike, they are shown to respect both the two Zenos and the Great Priest due to their power and position. This fear causes them to ironically behave in a manner similar to how mortals and deities react when in the presence of a God of Destruction or a similarly powerful and/or high authority entity. They, but not all, are shown to occasionally be short-tempered, to the extent that even the Angels know to steer clear from their path when their lords are pushed to the breaking point. Relationships with other deities The Gods of Destruction are linked to the Supreme Kais of their universe, and, if all of the Supreme Kais were to die, the God of Destruction would too, as a way to offset the balance of the respective universe.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 15 Only the deities themselves and their assistants possess such knowledge, and only few outside superior high ranks including mortals have been entrusted with this knowledge.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 The Gods of Destruction are less vulnerable than the Supreme Kais in that sense, since they can continue to live on, as long as even a single Supreme Kai exists in their universe, whereas the death of a God of Destruction would instantly kill all Supreme Kais, regardless of how numerous. This link does not extend to the Apprentice Supreme Kais, however, as Gowasu's death caused Rumsshi to die despite Zamasu still being alive. Beerus, the God of Destruction from Universe 7, is the one who sealed Old Kai in the Z Sword. His administrative zone includes planet Earth. Each God of Destruction has an Angel attendant, like Whis for Beerus and Vados for Champa. If a God of Destruction dies, their Angel attendant will become inactive until a new god appears. In the manga, it is stated that all the Gods of Destruction hold a grudge against Beerus because of his carelessness of falling asleep during Zeno's All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament, an antic that made Zeno furious and the other Gods of Destruction had to quickly plan to alleviate his anger, a life or death decision that they would always hold Beerus responsible for. Candidates and substitutes Despite their immense power and longevity, Gods of Destruction are known to be capable of dying. Due to this, their angel attendant will seek out and train potential replacements. The candidates do not have to be of a divine race as mortals are selected as candidates if they possess adequate power. The only known is Toppo of Universe 11, "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" although before, Jiren was chosen, but turned down the offer. Goku and Vegeta of Universe 7 were both offered candidate positions by their universe's guide angel, but turned down the offer due to simply wanting to become stronger on their own. Candidates once chosen and accepted can take on the power of destruction with training from an angel to control its power and Godly Ki. Gods of Destruction do not always work alone in their destruction and sometimes can appoint someone else the duty of destroying, thus becoming an . The only example of this in Universe 7 being Frieza, who prior to Age 739 was known to aid Beerus in destroying things, and was also told by him to destroy Planet Vegeta. In Universe 11, the Pride Troopers work under and/or are overseen by Belmod, and, thus, are also agents of destruction, though, in their case, to destroy evil only. They also work with and even protect the Supreme Kai if need be. In the lead up to the Tournament of Power, Sidra had the Universe 9's Assassins act as agents of destruction, gifting their leader with some Energy of Destruction to use. Future Trunks' timeline As a result of the actions of Future Dabura and Future Babidi, all the Kais of Universe 7 have been killed, and by extension, Future Beerus. Also, it is revealed that Future Zamasu and Goku Black have killed the other Supreme Kais from all universes and, by extension, all of the Gods of Destruction, rendering the evil duo, both of them Kais, as the only remaining gods save for Future Zeno. Due to this, the Kais' roles changed radically, taking the Gods of Destructions' place in destroying worlds for their own evil/selfish goals. In addition, due to the deaths of their Gods of Destruction, the Angels that serve them became inactive. Gods of Destruction *Iwne (Universe 1) *Heles (Universe 2) (former God of Destruction; erased) *Mule (Universe 3) (former God of Destruction; erased) *Quitela (Universe 4) (former God of Destruction; erased) *Arack (Universe 5) *Champa (Universe 6) (former God of Destruction; erased) *Beerus (Universe 7) **Future Beerus (former God of Destruction; deceased) *Liquiir (Universe 8) *Sidra (Universe 9) (former God of Destruction; erased) *Rumsshi (Universe 10) (former God of Destruction; erased) *Belmod (Universe 11) *Toppo (Universe 11) (candidate) *Geene (Universe 12) Power The Gods of Destruction are among the mightiest entities in the multiverse, strong enough to be universally feared, not only by mortals, but even by other Gods. Even with training from their guide Angel, the Ultra Instinct ability is hard for a God of Destruction to properly access and only Beerus has shown any skill with it. It appears that the lowest level of power required to be a God of Destruction is power on the level of the completed Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, as Goku was able to use the Destruction ability in this form, Beerus noted Vegeta was strong enough to be a candidate for God of Destruction in this form, and Toppo - a God of Destruction candidate - rivaled this form in power. Despite each Destroyer holding the same authority and standard powers as an other, their individual might and combat ability can vary. In the manga Quitela is said to have previously defeated Beerus in arm-wrestling though Beerus believes he wouldn't lose in actual hand-to-hand combat. A God of Destruction's greatest weakness is their Life Link to all active Supreme Kais of their respective universe. If all said Supreme Kais are to die, so will their respective God of Destruction. They also gain immense longevity of several million years when given the position of being God of Destruction. As the Life Link is their Achilles' heel, the Gods of Destruction tend to be protective of the Supreme Kais of their Universe and presumably helps ensure that they will work together especially when the life of their Supreme Kai is threatened, as well as keeping the Gods of Destruction from destroying them, as shown by Beerus choosing to seal Elder Kai rather than destroy him (he does however try to destroy Elder Kai in Xenoverse 2 though it should be noted that Beerus in that game comes from an altered timeline and Elder Kai presumably originates from Age 852. It should also be noted that Beerus is linked to Shin, so Elder Kai's death would not effect him in any case as he didn't die when Elder Kai gave up his life during the Fusion Saga to resurrect Goku). Knowledge of the life link is a closely guarded secret however the Zamases learned of it due to being apprentice Supreme Kais to Gowasu and Future Gowasu in their respective timelines. After the death of Future Shin and Future Beerus, Goku Black killed Future Gowasu and recruited Future Zamasu to enact their Zero Mortal Plan, then killed the Supreme Kais in each Universe resulting in the deaths of the remaining Gods of Destruction, leaving the Zamases and Future Zeno the only deities remaining in Future Trunks' timeline before it was erased by Future Zeno to stop Infinite Zamasu. Additionally in Universe 7, Bibidi used Kid Buu to wage war on the Supreme Kais, killing and/or absorbing several of them before his absorption of Grand Supreme Kai turned him into Innocent Buu which lead to Shin's life being spared saving the life of Beerus who was presumably asleep as it is likely he would have stepped in had he known the Supreme Kais of his universe were in danger. Fortunately Shin killed Bibidi, and Kid Buu was later defeated by Goku during the Majin Buu conflict which occurred while Beerus was sleeping. All Gods of Destruction possess the potent "Power of Destruction". This power allows Gods of Destruction to "destroy" a particular object or being on contact without the need to fight, such as a planet or a criminal Kai as punishment. All Gods of Destruction also hold this power. This ability is absolute as it can even destroy non-corporal entities such as ghosts of deceased beings in the anime, as it is capable of "destroying" their soul which allows to sending them to Other World; however, they cannot destroy immortals. The Power of Destruction can take energy form whereupon it is known as Energy of Destruction - powerful energy that can be used for both destructive and defensive purposes. As shown by Sidra, a God of Destruction can grant some of their destructive energies to other beings. With the Power of Destruction, the individual who possesses the energy can erase anything or anyone from existence. It should be noted that powerful entities can also dispel, destroy or convert the destructive energy back into a sphere, allowing them to use it to attack others as shown when True Golden Frieza was able to grab the Energy of Destruction and convert it back into a sphere which he used on Goku. Additionally, Beerus has demonstrated the ability to turn an egg into dust with a simple touch, which causes his energy to flow through the egg, petrifying it then causing it to decay to dust which is likely tied to his abilities as a God of Destruction (as such an ability would be destructive if performed on a much more massive scale). Contrary to the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction seem to manifest their godhood in raw destructive power, while Supreme Kais manifest it in the ability to create and spread life across the universe. Due to the nature of their abilities, Gods of Destruction have much higher combat abilities than their counterparts. Despite their power and position, the God of Destruction govern each of their universes in different and sometimes more effective ways, as well as working on improving the long term development and evolution of their universe in a working relationship with the respective Supreme Kais. This effort helped some universes evade possible destruction in the Tournament of Power due to the better results of developing. Gods of Destruction appear to have vast political power in their respective universes. An example being Frost asking Champa to have his crimes wiped free. Thus, it can be implied that a God of Destruction authority seems to go beyond just universal balancing, and they have recognized political influence. Interestingly, in the manga they are said to be able to eliminate anyone without due process. Ironically, in the manga, it appears that the other Gods of Destruction who were spared from possible universal erasure are weaker in comparison to other Gods of Destruction of universes competing in the manga, as several of their attacks were ineffective against said Gods of Destruction, and they were later knocked out by the latter. Mortals who surpass Gods of Destruction As fearsome in battle and sheer destructive forces as they may be, the Gods of Destruction are not invincible and not necessarily the strongest warriors of them all. Besides the Omni-Kings and the Great Priest, who the Gods of Destruction serve under and must answer to, and the Angels who are tasked with mentoring and looking after the Destroyers, it is possible for mortals of no divine training to surpass the Gods of Destruction. This was revealed by Whis and proven by Jiren of Universe 11, whose power at least equaled a fully-trained Destroyer's capacities, potentially even already surpassing it. Vegito as Super Saiyan Blue is noted in the manga by Shin to have potentially surpassed Beerus in power. In terms of speed Dyspo - with his Light Bullet was able to move faster than Champa could track. Frieza, in his golden form, he had also been pointed out by Roh to be more of a God of Destruction than Sidra and was able to overpower his Energy of Destruction to the point that later on he thought he could perform such a feat with one hand, he was also able to move faster than Dyspo (who Champa could not see move). Goku proved to be able to attain Ultra Instinct on occasion, a state of being that even the Gods of Destruction have not mastered. Vegeta in his state Beyond Super Saiyan Blue managed to defeat Toppo after he even ascended to the state of God of Destruction. Gallery Trivia *God of Destruction is a title used by several other characters in the Dragon Ball franchise: **Frieza - Although Frieza never claimed the title for himself, Roh once commented that Frieza was more of a God of Destruction than Sidra, who actually held the title, upon witnessing the tyrant's cruel nature and impressive power. **Cell – A Bio-Android referred to as a "God of Destruction" in the Japanese title of the episode "Cell is Complete" (戦闘力無限大!! セルという名の'破壊神'誕生; lit. "Infinite attack power! A God of Destruction called Cell is born"). **Kid Buu – Was described like a God of Destruction by Shin. This is fitting as he came very close to killing all the active Supreme Kais of Universe 7 which would have in turn killed Universe 7's God of Destruction. **Luud – A Machine Mutant who is an antagonist in the TV series Dragon Ball GT. **Syn Shenron – A Shadow Dragon who, upon reabsorbing the other six Dragon Balls, proclaims himself as a "God of Destruction". This may be due to his status as a Shenron. **Gotenks – Calls himself "God of Destruction" when formed in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. **Broly was called a "Destruction God" in Goku's mission to fight Broly, and the "God of Destruction" in Gohan's mission to fight him in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. There is also a Capsule Skill exclusive to Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 called "God of Destruction Body Wrap." ***Ironically, Broly later obtains the power of a god via his Broly God form in Dragon Ball Z: Super Tenkaichi Budokai. **Future Warrior - In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 , during the story mission "The Pudding Problem- Beerus' Fury", The Future Warrior must help Whis subdue Beerus after the latter flies into a fury. After reducing Beerus' health to a certain amount, Whis will admit that he is impressed that a mortal could be so powerful, saying that the Future Warrior surpasses Super Saiyan God Goku in strength and may one day surpass Beerus himself, and offers the Future Warrior the job of "God of Destruction", to which Chronoa refuses to allow as she tells Whis she will not have him stealing any Time Patrol personnel. After the story mission, Beerus appears in Conton City by the Patroller Academy and becomes available as an Instructor for the Future Warrior, teaching them his skills as Universe 7's God of Destruction. Additionally, the Future Warrior can unlock "God of Destruction" as a title for their Play Data profile.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 **Toppo has access to a powerful transformation that has Destroyer Energy, which he calls his "God of Destruction-transformation ". Unlike all other examples on this list, Toppo is an actual candidate to become the next Destroyer of his home universe, and this transformation is actually the result of training with Belmod. *In Xenoverse 2 as part of the Masters Pack DLC, Whis mentions after the Future Warrior completes his training that "With abilities like yours, entry into the championship to decide the next God of Destruction wouldn't be out of the question." indicating that there may be some sort of tournament or competition involved in selecting a God of Destruction's replacement. *All the Gods of Destruction and their attendants are named after alcoholic drinks: Beer(us), Whis(key), Champa(gne) and (cal)Vados. The gods of Universe 6 are also named after finer drinks than the gods of Universe 7, since champagne and calvados are generally considered higher-class than beer and whiskey. **That said, Beerus' name was originally based on "virus".Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 However, series creator Akira Toriyama thought it was a pun on beer and named Whis as a pun on Whiskey, leading to the alcoholic naming trend which was repeated with Vados and Champa. *Though Gods of Destruction are prohibited from traveling through time, this rule is seemingly ignored in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, as Beerus is allowed to travel from Age 778 to the Time Nest in Age 850 (in Xenoverse), as well as from Age 779 to the Time Nest in Age 852 (in Xenoverse 2) via the Whis' Warp technique. Presumably this rule against Time Travel does not apply to travel to the Time Nest where the Supreme Kai of Time resides or that it is permitted during certain circumstances, as Beerus only travels to the Time Nest in order to learn more about Demigra and the Time Breakers when they engage in blasphemous actions (such as Demigra trying to control him in Age 778 and Towa tricking him and Whis to travel to the Time Nest to prevent Whis from assisting Goku during the Battle with Golden Frieza in Age 779) involving Beerus and his attendant when someone illegally alters history in their presence (as altering history is a crime against the natural laws of the universe and if left unchecked can lead to the destruction of history, which in turn leads to the destruction of the universe). As Gods of Destruction occasionally work with the Gods of Creation to deal with universal threats, presumably Beerus is allowed to travel with his attendant to the Time Nest to speak with Chronoa concerning such threats, especially when they interfere with the God of Destruction and/or their duties, in addition to aiding Chronoa in dealing with individuals who seek to alter historical events in which the God of Destruction is present and/or directly involved in as shown by Demigra and Towa's manipulation of him as part of plans. However Gods of Destruction may chose too deal with problems caused as a result of the use of time travel without the Supreme Kai of Time's assistance, as shown by how Beerus dealt with the rogue Kai Zamasu to prevent him from killing Gowasu and stealing Goku's body as to enact the Zero Mortals Plan, though he choses leaves the defeat of Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the future up to Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks, indicating that Gods of Destruction only travel through time when working with or assisting the Supreme Kai of Time. Gods of Destruction may also be permitted to travel through time if the Supreme Kai of Time or a God of Creation assisting them (such as Elder Kai) asks for their assistance. **It is also possible that a Supreme Kai of Time has the ability to grant a God of Destruction permission to travel through time with their attendant (and Chronoa likely permits Beerus to do in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 in order to avoid upsetting him). *In Dragon Ball Fusions, God of Destruction appears as a passive Skill available to both Champa and Beerus which causes them to do 30% extra damage. This skill is also inherited by Beerus' EX-Fusions Whirus, Kibeerusshin, and Gorus as well. Presumably the skill represents the destructive power of their position which is inherited by Beerus' fusions. *Not all Gods of Destruction are based on felines, as Beerus and Champa were. Their appearance can vary, and may be based on different kinds of beings and creatures, perhaps ones from different mythologies, such as: **Sidra appears similar to a Dwarf, a Norse mythological creature. **Rumsshi bears a resemblance to the Hindu deity, Ganesh, due to his humanoid form and elephant-like head and face. This has resulted in controversy surrounding the character. **Belmod bears the appearance of a clown, most notably Pennywise from the Stephen King novel and movie It. Pennywise is another name given to Consumption, the Eater of Worlds that existed before the universe and is opposed by The Turtle, a force of creation from the same place that Consumption came from. This lend some similarity to Belmod and Pennywise as Gods of Destruction. **Heles appears to be similar to the Egyptian goddess of love and beauty, Hathor. A goddess who when infuriated has the ability to turn into her alter-ego, the warrior goddess Sekhmet. **Mosco appears to incorporate design elements Luud from Dragon Ball GT as a reference to Luud's "status" as a God of Destruction. **Liquiir bears resemblance to the nine-tailed Fox Spirit from Eastern mythologies. *With the appearance of a Pride Trooper who looks like them, Beerus and Champa themselves may be mortals turned Gods of Destruction, as the others looked like as if they came from different mortal races, unlike Kais and Supreme Kais, which is a title exclusively for Shinjin, and it is possible that they became Gods of Destruction at the request of their attendants, as those who became destroyers may be very powerful mortals, as they are capable of dying even without their life-links dying, as Angels often will seek out mortals from different races with an abnormally huge power level as candidates, Toppo being an example. Goku and Vegeta were also offered the title, but both rejected the job. It is believed that when a God of Destruction is appointed, their ki is made divine and they are given more power to suit their job. For example: Every God of Destruction has the common power of Energy of Destruction and also the power to use Destruction. It is implied by Whis' training of Goku and Vegeta, as well as Marcarita's training of Toppo that the training of an Angel plays a part in preparing potential God of Destruction candidates which makes sense seeing as how all Angels act as mentors to their assigned Universe's God of Destruction. This is further implied by Toppo's God of Destruction transformation which Marcarita implies is the fruits of his training under her. Similarly in the manga Goku is shown to be able to use Destruction in his Completed Super Saiyan Blue form, presumably as a result of his training under Whis. *While it's true that the Gods of Destruction are powerful they can't travel through time. *Unlike the other Gods of Destruction Quitela and Sidra are the only two not to have golden rings around their shoes. *Also noted by Whis that there used to be 18 universes, which means there should at least be 6 more Gods of Destruction in the series. This could either mean that the gods could have been erased along with their universe, which is likely considering the fact that the remaining Gods of Destruction who's teams lose in the Tournament of Power are erased along with their respective Universe. *Amongst all Gods of Destruction in all universes, Universe 11 currently is the only universe that possess a mortal that even a God of Destruction cannot defeat in combat, which in this case is Jiren. It was noted by Belmod that he cannot defeat Jiren in head-to-head combat. *Among the Gods of Destruction, Beerus seems to be the only one among them who knows how to use, albeit incompletely, the Ultra Instinct, this is without knowing the former Gods of Destruction of the 6 Universes that were destroyed. *Other than the angels, Vegeta is the first character to defeat a God of Destruction on-screen as he defeated the newly ascended Toppo during the Tournament of Power. References Site Navigation pt-br:Deus da Destruição ca:Déu de la Destrucció es:Dios de la Destrucción it:Dio della Distruzione pl:Hakaishini Category:Deities Category:Transformations